


Day 19: Herbs & Spices

by LtLime23



Series: August MEFFW Challenge [17]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLime23/pseuds/LtLime23
Summary: So here we are on Day 19 of the Month of FanfictionPrompt: Domestic Bliss





	Day 19: Herbs & Spices

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are on Day 19 of the Month of Fanfiction
> 
> Prompt: Domestic Bliss

"Woah their cowgirl, whatcha think you're doing?" Sara had come downstairs to find Lexi in the kitchen, the cupboard door wide open and their content spread across the counter. She wrapped herself around Lexi, partly for a snuggle, partly to gently remove the jar of cinnamon from her hand. 

Lexi tutted, turning her head to kiss Sara's cheek, "I've had it with this cupboard, I'm sick of not being able to find what I want so I'm alphabetising it." 

"Hell no!" Sara jumped back, as if she'd been electrocuted. 

Lexi turned to face Sara, startled by such a strong reaction, Sara looking genuinely terrified by the prospect of having sensibly ordered herbs and spices. "What why? Are you telling me you like having this chaos?" The Asari waving to the array of jars and containers, some of which weren't even labelled. 

Still wide-eyed Sara stated, "number one, there is an order, number two it is a well-known and proven fact that only psychopaths and serial killers arrange their herbs in alphabetical order." 

Lexi rolled her eyes, "really Sara?" 

Ryder shook her head, palms facing Dr. T'Perro, "I'm serious, this is none negotiable, if you put those jars in A-Z order we're done." 

Lexi raised what would be an eyebrow. 

"I have to, if I don't leave, you'll murder me in my sleep." 

Throwing up her hands in exasperation, "honestly Sara, fine, at least explain the supposed order." 

"Oh, it's easy" Sara stepped back towards Lexi, letting her body press against the Doctors as she leant forward starting to restack the shelves. "Roughly speaking they're arranged in cuisine, so at this end we have green stuff, basil, oregano, generic mixed herbs for things like Italian and Mediterranean, then we move onto paprika, standard and smoked, masala etc for Asian." Sara paused to picked up a packet of dried blue leaves, "then we move onto things for Asari, Salarian and Turian, but I don't buy anything for Krogan cooking, whilst in principle I love the concept of well-seasoned meat something about varren just doesn't agree with me." 

"What about these?" Lexi set, pushing back ever so slightly into Ryder's body, enjoying the warmth of her presence. 

"Desserts" Sara stated simply, "then all that's left are the pointless things that simply exist to make bland food at least look palatable." 

"Examples?" Lexi queried. 

"Turmeric, makes cauliflower yellow, just don't bother, anything that can be described as 'albino broccoli' simply isn't worth the effort to chew." 

Lexi turned to face Sara, pulling the Pathfinder in close, "you know you're adorable right?" 

Sara smiled, forehead meeting Lexi's she shrugged, "pretty much." 

Dr. T'Perro smiled at Ryder's cockiness, sighing but kissing her anyway.


End file.
